Habits
by wetpanties
Summary: Hermione's dorm mate forgets to put up a silencing charm. She gets hot and bothered, and doesn't want to kick the habit. Not really. M: Smut, language, etc. [DMxHG] PWP ? - might continue as a series of one-shots that relate or not relate to each other. Non-cannon. Please give feedback.
1. Habits: Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all. Not sure if this will be a collection of (unrelated) one-shots or an ongoing story. Please message me with any ideas or suggestions!

Smut. Non-cannon compliant and out of character. 7th year, Head Boy and Girl. Sharing a dorm. Rating is M for sexual content. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

**WetPanties

* * *

Habits

* * *

She hated how thin the walls were.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, nghhh. Yes, Draco..."

She couldn't sleep. It was well into the late hours of the morning, and all she wanted to do was get some rest. She tossed and turned, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She tried to ignore the rhythmic pounding from the next room and glared at the window (charmed to look like outside, with the moon peeking in). She told herself she couldn't give in.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, so cloooose!"

"Fuck, mmm."

Hermione Granger Ugh'd, and kicked the blankets off. She was burning up, and it was annoying because she should be toasty. Not hot. Overheated. She really wanted to blame her hormones. She was always horny. She felt her cheeks growing redder and redder as she tried to unsuccessfully tune out the noise. The throbbing in her lower regions was becoming more and more noticeable. They had been going on like this for at least 30 minutes. Maybe longer. She didn't care, just wanted them to stop. Or put up silencing charms.

"Oooo yeah, fuck me with your fingers. Just like that. Like that."

She took a slow deep breathe, trying to steady her heart rate. She felt her panties dampen, as her clit tensed against the fabric. Her eyes flicked to the nightstand. It was there. All she had to do, was open the drawer, take out her dildo, and fuck herself. But she told herself she had to stop. She masturbated every night, two to three times, and it was becoming a habit.

It also didn't help that Draco was shagging some girl every other night.

He didn't always remember to silence his room. It had been months now. Close to the Thanksgiving holiday. At this point, Hermione assumed he forgot to silence his room on purpose. Bloody prat. She groaned and rubbed her thighs together, humming at the gentle friction. Maybe she could stop masturbating the following night. She wouldn't use her dildo tonight. She would gradually stop masturbating.

Hermione stripped herself of her night shirt and pants, wearing only her soaking wet panties. She cast a silencing charm on her room. She laid back down in a comfortable position and slid her hands over her chest and down her stomach. Her nipples slowly hardened at her caresses. Her skin hummed and she let out a sigh as she squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She was so horny, she knew she wouldn't last long.

"Mmmm...More. Please."

Hermione pinched her nipples harder, moaning and closed her eyes. She imagined a faceless, well built wizard fondling her breasts. Squeezing them. Tweaking and twisting her nipples. One hand traveled south, and pressed against the dampness. The fabric grazed her clit, and Hermione arched her back, whimpering. She flicked at her clit, rubbing the fabric against the small nub. Hermione opened her legs a little wider, and rocked her hips against her hand. She dragged her fingers across the wet fabric again, moistening her fingers before she started stroking her clit once more. Her fingers moved in a circular motion and she felt the familiar pressure in her lower regions start to build up.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" It was Draco's voice, rough with arousal.

"Nghhhh,"

Hermione pushed her panties aside and roughly drove two fingers into her dripping pussy. "Yes," she moaned. The faceless wizard in her mind was now fucking her roughly, as she fucked her pussy with her fingers. He was roughly pinching her nipples, causing her to whimper in pain. She panted.

"Harder. Harder, Draco, hard..er."

She pounded her pussy in time with Draco's thrusts, moaning, "Oh, oh, oh, oh. Mmm, fuck yes. Yes, yes, nghhh." The pressure was high. She was so close. So close.

"I'm close baby. Don't stop."

"Are you going to cum?"

"Nghhh, yes."

Hermione pulled out her fingers and attended to her throbbing clit. She pressed against the head and quickly moved her fingers in a circular motion. Rub, rub, rub, flick. She threw her head back as she came, hard and panting. She lay, motionless in her own wet spot, and barely heard the couple next door as they grunted and slumped into the bed.


	2. Habits: Chapter 2

Habits : 02

* * *

Draco watch Hermione moan as she slept. She was sprawled out on the couch in the shared Common Room, her text lay forgotten on the floor. Her skin was flushed pink and damp and hot. She was in her sleep clothes, and he could see the lacy design of her bra through the fabric. He licked his lips, eyes latched on to her hardened nipples. Hermione whimpered in her sleep, the sound spoke directly to Draco's steadily growing cock. She dreaming, and he shook his head. He was getting aroused watching her sleep. He swallowed thickly, quietly entering his bedroom. He locked the door and settled in before his wanking session.

OoOoOoO

In her dream, she was straddling her dildo as Draco sat on the couch, watching her. Draco licked his fingers, wet with her juices. She was just thoroughly fucked by his hand, her wetness dripping from her cunt.

"That's it. Ride your toy. Make yourself cum," he said leaning back and watching as she began to ride the cock. He gripped his own prick in his fist, slowly pumping.

Hermione lifted up on her knees before sinking back down over and over, her hips rotating as she fucked herself on her dildo, held down by a sturdy sticking charm. Draco watched her heavy tits bounce hungrily.

"Keep your eyes on my cock. Look at how hard it is for you. Look at how hard you're making it." He swiped at some precum with his thumb.

"Ngggh, fuck yes. You're so hot! " Hermione moaned. Her pussy was full and slick and watching him wank to her fucking herself was making her juices flow more.

"Mmmm, yeah baby. Just like that. Imagine you're fucking my cock." He panted.

"Fuck me! You feel amazing, your cock fills me up so good!" moaning, she tossed her head back, her hands on her breasts, tweaking her hard pink nipples.

"That's a good girl, ride my cock." He loved the way she bounced and jiggled with each thrust.

"Make me cum Draco. Please!"

Hearing her plead, her sultry voice low and needy was about to make him cum. He groaned.

"Say it again,"

"Fuck me Draco! I can't get enough of your monster cock."

When he couldn't take it anymore he got up from the couch and pushed her onto her hands and knees. "Stay there baby. Don't move your cunt."

He gathered her juices and slowly plunged into her asshole.

"Ngggh, Draco! Not there." She whimpered.

"Why not, precious ?" He began to pound into her over and over. His mouth watered as her plump ass cheeks jiggled with every thrust. Her own hips rocked on the dildo as she moaned. She was focused on his fingers in her asshole and the dildo in her cunt, she couldn't speak.

"You like it Hermione. Look at how wet you're getting. You're going to make a puddle of your sweet juices on the rug, you dirty girl."

Hermione rolled and pinched at her own nipple with one hand as she came from his words. Draco felt her muscles pulse around his fingers.

"You're a dirty little fucking slut." he ground out. "You want more, you cockwhore?"

"Yes, fuck me. I want your cock inside me."

He guided his hard prick and squeezed her ass cheeks around it. "Fucking beautiful," Draco pressed his thick cock inside her ass. Hermione's moans were screams as he thrust hard and fast. "Fuck yourself on the dildo," he commanded. She could hear their flesh slapping together, the sound music to her ears. Her two holes were full of sweet cock and she felt her second orgasm nearing.

"FUCK YES Dracoooo!" she screamed as she came.

"Up on your knees baby," he roughly pulled her up so she was straight. Her back was flush against to his sweaty chest. Draco fisted her hair in one hand and pulled gently. She arched her back when he reached around to palm her tits with his free hand.

He rocked his hips and continued to fuck her ass. He watched as her mouth went slack, her eyes rolling back. Hermione reached behind and gripped his hair in both hands.

"Pound your cock into my ass. Yes yes yes. Harder. Ngggh," she panted. "Sooooo good."

Draco continued to thrust into Hermione's tight asshole, enjoying how her muscles swallowed his cock. He kissed her neck and pulled her head back a bit more. He placed his free hand around her throat and gently gave a squeeze. He licked and nipped at her neck and ear lobe.

"I'm. going to. cum. in. your. ass. " Draco thrust his cock balls deep into her delicious asshole. "Would you like that, my little cumslut? "

Hermione whimpered in reply. The feel of Draco's fingers around her throat made her pussy throb. She felt his hands release her, caressing her hot, sticky chest. Draco's hand slowly traveled over her hip and he wasted no time finding her pulsing clit.

"Or maybe, you'll cum again." He swiped her clit. She bucked in pleasure against him.

Swipe.

Swipe.

Draco rolled her clit between his fingers.

"YESSSS! " Hermione came hard, hot cum leaking out around the dildo still in her pussy.

"So good. I love it when you cum around my cock." Draco released her completely, and she fell to her hands and knees.

He squeezed her fine ass and started to fuck her again. His thrusts were wild and erratic. He pounded into Hermione, groaning when her muscles squeezed his dick even more. Draco's cock pulsed as he squirted his load into her asshole. He slowly pulled his spent cock out of her hole and gathered Hermione close. They lay panting and sweaty on the common room rug.

* * *

A/N: ideas? Let me know!


	3. Habits: Chapter 3

A/N: ideas or requests? Send me a PM.

To those who have Favorited/ Followed recently, Thanks so much!

* * *

Habits : Chapter 3

* * *

Hermione tried to ignore the persistent ache between her thighs as she undressed and locked the door to the Head's bathroom. She folded her clothes neatly, and stacked them on the counter next to the porcelin sink. She turned to the bath tub and selected her favorite taps, giving each a full turn. Steam rose as the tub began to fill and Hermione stretched her body, waiting. Her muscles felt tight, even after her stretches. Sighing, she turned off the taps and switched on the massaging water jets.

She dipped her feet into the heated water and sat down on one of the benches. She submerged fully into the water and moaned as her body reacted to the sudden change of temprature. Her pink nipples harded as she re-emerged, her skin red and blotchy in the cool air. Hermione reached over and picked up her loofa, applied her favorite body wash. She rubbed the suds on her arms and chest, spending extra time rubbing and pinching her nipples. She wrung out the loofa and continued washing herself, her skin smooth and pink. Once she was finished, she set the loofa aside and settled her back against a massaging water jet.

Hermione rested her feet on the opposite bench, letting the water jet massage the bottoms of her aching feet. She closed her eyes and let the water pound against her tired muscles, trying to relax. Her thoughts kept coming back to her swollen clit. It had been weeks since the last time she masturbated and she wasn't sure if she should be proud or sad about this fact. She tried to push away the thoughts toys, shagging, cum and ... Draco Malfoy. Draco, who had been bringing less and less girls back to shag. Draco, who she found with his hands up a girls skirts in dark alcoves. Draco, who she listened to make a girl cum with only his fingers.

"Nnnggh," Hermione moaned. She hated to admit it, but she wanted his fingers to make her cum. She wanted his fingers in her tight cunt, fucking her until her toes curled, fucking her until she couldn't speak or moan.

She opened her eyes and was mildly annoyed at herself. Her clit was caught between 2 of her fingers. She groaned, cursing the fact that she was always horny. Always wet. Always wanting cock inside her. She slowly sat up and turned around so she faced the jet of water, arms leaning on the rim of the tub. Hermione lined up her slick cunt with the jet of water and let the water hit her clit.

"Oh, gods, yeeees!" she moaned. Oh, how she missed this.

Outside the bathroom door, Draco was about to enter. He just got back from doing his rounds, and assumed Hermione was in her room since her bedroom's door was closed. He stopped when he saw the light peaking out beneath the door. Irritated, he was about to go to his room and work on a Transfiguration essay he had due tomorrow, when he heard her ... moan?

"Mmmm, oh oh oh," Hermione rocked her hips. She closed her eyes and instead of the hard jet of water hitting her clit over and over and over again, she saw Draco with his tongue wrapped around her clit, sucking and swirling and, "Yeeeees, lick my clit. Like that, more more more," she rolled her nipples between her fingers.

Draco would be liar if he said that listening to the Hear Girl moan and talk like that didn't turn him on. His cock was already hard and throbbing as he listened to-

"Oh gods nnngh fuck yesyesyesyes!"

He internally argued with himself, go in the bathroom and fuck her brains out or ... not? He chewed on the side of his mouth and shoved his hand down the front of his trousers, easily finding his sensitive length and fisting it.

He couldn't help but think, did she have someone in the bath with her? If so, who was it? As far as Draco could tell, she never had a bloke over for a shag. Or a girl, for that matter. Or...was she masturbating?

"Please, fuck me. I want your cock so badly." She slipped two fingers into her pussy, still rocking her hips against the powerful jet of water. "Nnnngh, yeah oh yes yes yes your cock fills me nnngh up so gooooood yes."

Draco pants came out in time with Hermione's, he ran a thumb over the head of his leaking cock. He imagine it was Hermione's pussy he was fucking. He stroked and stroked and stroked, his movements becoming more and more erratic. Hermione with dark eyes, swollen wet pink lips, flushed cheeks, skin slick with sweat.

"Fuck fuck fuck yes I'm your slut. Nnngh, you make me so wet. So. Dripping. Wet. " Hermione rearranged herself, and sat in the corner bench of the tub. Her legs were tired, so she lifted her legs and set them over the side of the tub. She positioned her clit so it was still massaged by a water jet.

"Mmmmm, you're so naughty." She said as she reached around to finger her asshole. "Yeeeeesss," Hermione hissed as she pushed a finger into her tight hole. She used her other hand to fuck her pussy.

"Play with my asshole. Nnngh, yes yes yes fuck my tight cunt. Don't stop fucking my ass, don't stop don't stop don't oh gods oh oh," she stroked both her holes. "So good, make me cum make me cummmm."

Draco came as soon as he heard her moaning about her tight asshole. His cum spurted out in thick streams, soiling his trousers. He was covered in sweat and panting hard. He continued to slowly stroke his spent cock, as he waited out his orgasm.

"OH GODS YEEEES I'M CUMING," she screamed, pinching her swollen clit and pounding her asshole. Her body pulsed and she laid there in the cooling bath water, very much relaxed.

"That, was the hottest thing I've ever heard." Draco whispered to himself as he retired to his room to change. He could shower later. After another wank.


	4. Habits: Chapter 4

A/N: Comments? Leave a review!

Suggestions? PM me.

* * *

Habits: Chapter 4

* * *

Weeks.

It had been weeks since Draco stood behind the bathroom door, and wanked to the sweet sweet music of Hermione's voice. Gasping. Moaning. Sighing. Coming. Just thinking about her made his cock harder. He couldn't wait anymore. She was going to come to him.

"Please,"

Draco, sat barefoot on the edge of his bed, looked to the woman kneeling on his bedroom floor. Her short blond hair was mused, bright blue eyes dilated in lust, watching him. Waiting for him. She licked her swollen pink lips and shifted her weight. He watched her fidget, watched her cheeks darken, a beautiful rose blooming across the smattering of freckles.

"Please what, baby?" Draco asked.

She whimpered.

When she didn't answer, but continued to fidget, he rose from his casual seat and went to her. Draco unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and slid it off on to the floor. He caressed her face, trailed his long fingers down her neck, and drew circles around herp pink nipples. He took one between his fingers and rolled and rolled and rolled it until she begged for his cock. Her hands were tied behind her back, and as he walked around her, Draco eyed the bonds chaining her to the chair. One of the breakfast chairs from the Head Common Room. Specifically, from the breakfast nook.

Without warning, Draco leaned down and spanked her bare ass.

"Ahhhh-" she stopped her fidgeting and sat up straight.

"Don't think I can't see your heel pushed against your clit. Don't be a bad girl, or I won't let you come."

He continued his walk around her and stopped a few feet in front of her. Draco undid his belt, and watched as she shivered in anticipation.

"You're such a pretty little thing,"

Her chest was heaving, eyes trained on the flat plains of his chest. He watched her watching him. Her blue eyes followed his hand as he stripped the belt from the pant loops with a satisfying snap.

Draco unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper, his cock straining against his silk boxers. He stepped out of his clothes, fully naked, his cock bobbing, precum dripping slightly from the tip. He took his length in his hand and stroked slowly, drawing his hand up and down inch by inch by inch.

"Just looking at you makes my cock hard. Is this what you want?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Hmm..." Draco caressed his chest, flicked his nipples. "You want this cock? This long, hard prick? Where do you want it? Do you want to wrap those pink lips around it ? See how much you can swallow until you start chocking? Is that what you want, baby? "

"Yessss, please," she moaned.

"Yeah? Too bad. Bring the chair here," he beckoned.

Still kneeling, she crawled to him, dragging the chair behind her. He pulled her up roughly and laid her back on the chair. She held herself up on the chair, her legs bent at the knee and spread open. His icy blue eyes roamed her body freely, over her heaving heavy breasts, nipples pointed to the ceiling. Her glistening pink pussy, waiting for him. Draco traced his fingers along the inside of her thigh, drawing patterns, teasing and teasing. Her hard clit twitched for him.

"Were you masturbating earlier?" His voice was rough. Draco took up his prick once again, stroking.

She cast her eyes down to his thick cock. "Yes,"

"Naughty girl. Using your own foot to pleasure yourself when I'm right here. You keep doing that and I might think you. Don't. Want. My. Cock." Draco slapped her clit with his prick.

"Nooooo! I want your cock. I want your cock so badly."

"Are you my little cock slut? " he pressed the tip between her hot, wet folds, sliding up and down over and over.

"Yessss,"

"Yes, what? "

"Yes, I'm your cock slut." She moaned.

"Mmmm, yes you are. Keep talking, baby. Talk to my cock."

She arched her hips, grinding her pussy against the sensitive head of his cock. "I want your cock so much. You make me wet. Dripping wet. I want your cock inside me. Mmmm." Draco slapped her clit with his cock. "Ooooh. I want your hot come all over me. Please, Draco."

Draco reached over and palmed her luscious breasts. He squeezed them, watching as the flesh not quite fitting in his hands, spilling out over the tips of his fingers.

"Harder," she panted.

"You want it rough, baby? " he tweaked her nipples.

"Mmmm, yes please."

He slapped her breast and grinned when she gasped.

He hauled her up, her hands straining against the bonds and turned her over onto her stomach. She was kneeling again, and he pressed her torso into the padding of the chair. Yanking up her hips, he drove his cock into her hot center.

"Nnnggghh, gods, yes! "

"I want to fuck you into the fucking floor. Fuck your sweet cunt so hard you can't walk for the next week." He slapped her ass cheek once, twice, and felt her walls tighten around his cock each time. His thrusts were quick and shallow.

"Nnngh, spank me! "

Slap. "Mmmm,"

Slap. "Nnngh,"

Slap. "Yeeees! "

"Such a pretty round ass. So pink," he slowed down the pace, giving her butt a tight squeeze. He caressed the palm prints on her ass and spread her cheeks wider before picking up the pace again. Draco thrust his hips hard, burying his cock deep within her wet center.

"Yes yes yesyesyes nnnngh"

Spurred on by her moans and his own lust, Draco let go and pounded his cock into her pussy. He reached forward and pinned her head down against the chair, and slipped two fingers into her gasping mouth. He groaned when she wrapped her tongue around his fingers, sucking them.

"Mmmm nggh! "

"Fucking fuck, so hot nnngh, such a good girl. So good." Draco panted as he continues to rock his hips.

"Ooooh Draco! I'm so close. Nnnngh, please. Let me come. I want to come all over your cock."

"So fucking tight. I could nnngh fuck you all night."

He grabbed hold of her hips, lifting her off of the floor, wrapping her legs slightly around his own hips. She gasped and moaned louder at the change of angle. He fucked her harder and harder and harder. His skin was hot and slick, his cock burned with lust.

"You want to come, you cock slut? "

"Yes! I'm your whore. Let me come. You fuck my tight pussy so good. So hard. Gods. Nnnngh! "

"You have such a nice fucking cunt. Come now baby, come for me."

"Dracoooo! Fuck yes! " And when she came, he continued to pound into her, his balls slapping against her clit.

"That's a good girl." Draco fucked her hard and slow, dragging his cock out of her wet heat only to brutally thrust into her again. "But I'm not done yet," he said as he caressed her tight asshole.

"So pretty...I'm going to fuck you here too."

* * *

A/N - thank you to all who followed/favorited &amp; reviewed! Follow me on tumblr (wetyourpanties)!


End file.
